The Point of No Return
by Tre Psycho Vamp
Summary: A young rich girl goes to a camp, and meets, the Count, well she only hears his voice as she goes into the woods all alone at night. Soon, she falls in love, but doesn't know the man. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a Van Helsing fic, OK! Not a Phantom of the Opera. I just like the music from the movie, iighty? So don't get upset or anything. Just sit back, relax, read, and review. Now go get yourself some popcorn... Oh and the story is named after my favorite song from the Phantom...just for your information...ENJOY**

* * *

The sound of the wind woke the young woman, who lay in her warm fuzzy pink bed. Her brown hair was matted slightly, and her blue eyes were still dreary and droopy. It was 7 A.M., and she hated waking up so early, so she decided to go back to sleep, slamming back into her bed, sighing comfortably. It was so warm, so breath-taking...she loved sleep and everything about it. But then that damn beeper went off, no...that damn alarm clock. It was summer and already she had to wake up early. She was looking forward ever since the beginning of school, and now it had begun once again.

She unwillingly got up and went to the bathroom to wash up and go downstairs to eat. Yes, today was a big day for her, well in her parents case. As she decended the stairs, she noticed her parents luggage were already at the bottom of their spiral staircase. Her feet were cold as she slowly walked down the marble hallway with the small Victorian decorations of gilded gold leaves on the pillars. The pictures of old winning horses hung silently on their hooks, collecting dust for company. This was her home, her silent home. Her family was rich ever since the Gilded Age of the Vanderbuilts, and this was the world she was brought up in.

As she entered her squeeky clean kitchen, her father and mother greeted her with their usual warm hugs and kisses of good morning. She slumped in the soft deep blue velvet chair across from her father and mother, who both sighed. She looked up at her parents, then passively looked at the floor.

Mother: "Draling, everything will be alright. There's nothing to worry about..."

Father: "Amaya, it's only a one summer thing. It's not going to kill you."

Amaya: "How should you know! You've never been, I've never been. You always do this to me somehow. You go on a trip, it lasts all summer and I'm stuck with lunatics!"

Father: "It's only summer camp. Your friends will be there, and others as well..."

Mother: "Maybe you'll even find a young man..."

Amaya: "Drop it."

Mother: "Amaya..."

Amaya: "Don't 'Amaya' me! I don't want to go...and it will be all summer! i want to sleep late, go to the movies, go to dances...I NEVER DO THAT!"

Father: "I know, I know. Look, I've asked Mina's and Victoria's parents if they could keep you company, and they said yes so please try to enjoy yourself and not ruin it."

Amaya: "Fine, but if you ever, ever try this again I will make you pay for it."

Her mother and father agreed and she left the room. She had already packed the night before, silently screaming into her head. They had done this since she was three, and she never had freedom. It would've been nice if they let her be by herself. She sighed as she went into her room and changed into a white short skirt and black tanktop with a jean jacket. She was 16 and they didn't even trust her. A yellow bus, much like anyother, came upon their circle driveway, and beeped. Amaya picked up her bags and waved her parents good-bye.

Mina and Victoria were there, and all three sat in the back laughing. But Amaya could never laugh like she meant it...not today anyway. She stared out the window, solemn and quiet. Mina flipped her black hair and put it in a ponytail, and noticed her friends trouble. She whispered something to the blonde, Victoria, and both looked at Amaya and tried to make the atmosphere a little pleasent for their friend.

Mina: "It's not going to be that bad. Look on the brighter side of things."

Victoria: "Yea! Camp isn't going to be that bad. I heard it isn't even a camp anymore."

Amaya: "Thanks but..."

Mina: "Look, we'll have fun. We'll stay up late, chit chat about guys, etc. And we promise not to mention your rich as hell."

Victoria: "Why don't you want other people to know?"

Amaya: "I don't want them to treat me differently."

Mina: "They won't have to. So, anyway, when are you ever going to sing again?"

Victoria: "The last time I ever heard you sing was the play. You have such a beautiful voice, why don't you sing?"

Amaya: "You know I only did it for the show. I like to wait for that special someone who can sing it with me. His voice has to be perfect."

Mina: "So that you can both sing Phantom of the Opera?" she mused.

Amaya: "That's the best movie along with Van Helsing."

Victoria: "Look...we're here!"

So everyone got off the bus, all staring at the beautiful land that the "camp" stood on. The forest was beautiful, the lake far to the west, and of course the trail with the horses. Amaya couldn't belive it, this place was beautiful. She loved the forest, she loved horses. It was a perfect place to get away from the world.

-

-

-

He dorve his black car smoothly along the dirt road. He closed his door window and turned on his classical music. How he loved it all. Soon he would be the new dean or whatever the hell it was of a camp that he heard held certain beauty. He needed to get away from the world, ever since he came back. He smiled. _The old fool still thinks I am dead. Oh, Gabriel, you still live. Hmmm...hopefully this place will hold it's value. _As he drovee on, the trees started to disappear, and the sun was stinging his blue eyes. He put on his black shades (sunglasses) that went along with his attire, hair, and car.

He finally made it to the camp, or whatever it was. He needed a quiet place with "food" nearby, and plenty of young women were around. He could easily impress them with a slow graceful movement of his hand. He smiled. _Yes...it's time for the fun to begin. _


	2. Chapter 2

This place was so peaceful, so beautiful. Amaya stood and looked around in wonder, wide eyed like a little child. The forest was HUGE. There were pines, maples, anything you could possibly think of. There was a pool inside the recreation center, a stable was near the south end, and to the north were the cabins that looked more like motel rooms. She followed the others toward the cabins, and the guys went to the left, the girls to the right, and everything was first come, first serve. Typically, it was chaos of giggling girls, while the boys wrestled each other. Amaya, Mina, and Victoria just stood there laughing at everyone. They finally found a room that could fit the three of them, and a porch with a little swing. The room was a light blue with an elegant fan in the middle, and the three queen size beds were covered in pure white sheets, and fluffy pillows. **(ME LOVE FLUFFY!!!! lol) **It was perfect.

Everything here you could do without asking. There was no schedule. They could go horseback riding, swimming, do football, fench, sing, dance, anything you could think of, it was there. But every head turned when they saw a slick black car come in through the dirt road; spotless and shinning as the sun was setting with it's colors. Once the driver stepped out, all the girls were smiling, giggling, and curling their hair around their fingers. Well, Amaya just liked the car, who wouldn't? But she had to admit, he was a handsome guy, but she didn't really want to think about it. She just wanted to get through camp alive, which she knew she would, hopefully.

Victoria: "So watcha guys wanna do?"

Mina: "I have no idea where to start."

Amaya: "Well you guys can chit-chat, but I'm going horseback riding."

Mina: "I'm coming with you!!!!"

Victoria: "Wait up..."

All three raced to the stables, laughing, while everyone else, well the girls, surrounded the new guy.

-

-

-

When Dracula arrived, he had no idea that the would be _this _interested. He couldn't help but smile, and flirt around with all the girls. Yes, this was the place to be; isolated, beautiful, peaceful, and full of young blood. All the girls wanted to show him around, and grabbed his arms, and dragged him along. _Ok...this should be interesting. _He went everywhere, typically. He found the forest very beautiful, and a nice little place to get away for some hours at night with a _friend_.

As he admired the grassy land that stretched on for miles, three horses ran at full gallop, with three girls laughing. He studied them for a few moments, a small smile creeping upon his lips.

The blonde was on a palimino, as golden as copper or pure gold itself with a pure whire main and tail; the black haired one was on a mighty bay with black points on it's legs and a small star on it's head; and the brunette was on a black horse, strong and powerful with a blaze on it's face which resembled fire.

The girls looked so beautiful and elegant as he watched them race, the black in front at full speed leaving the others in the grassy dust. The sun started to fall behind the clouds, and the stars were twinkling in the darker part of the sky. The night was always beautiful, even if the fog got in the way...

-

-

-

Amaya felt like she could fly when she was riding Black Knight. She had never felt so free in all her life, and know this was one of the many ways she now knew to get away from the camp, a few times. Victoria was right beside her on Risky Business, and Mina to her left on Cascade Light. Soon they all went back to the stables and put the horses away. As they were walking up the hill back to the cabins, this red head came toward them. She had green eyes, and was really thin, perfect in every way.

Charlotte: "Hi, my names Charlotte. So are you guys the one with the porch swing?"

Victoria: "Yeah and...?"

Charlotte: "Are you willing to switch rooms? Please, I would really appreciate it."

Mina: "And what reason is for this change?"

Charlotte: "It's closer to Vlad of course..."

Victoria: "Whose Vlad?"

Charlotte: "Don't tell me you haven't met? He's the hottest guy ever, and is the new dean of the place."

Amaya: "Well to answer your question, hell no. We're keeping it, now scram."

Charlotte: "Well, there are other ways..."

Amaya: "Just go... Prima Donna."

Mina: "Bye-bye."

She left in a hurry, angrily stomping up the steps to her room with her two friends. As the three friends laughed and went to their room, the fog started to appear. Slowly engulfing the scenery, and making it much harder to see.

-

-

-

Marissa couldn't go to sleep. It was so cold, and it was summer. She looked out her glass door slide window and saw the fog starting to grow thicker by the second. She put her dirty blonde highlighted hair in a ponytail, and hesitated. She looked at her friends, Charlotte and Anna, sleeping soundly. _Maybe I shouldn't just go for a walk. But I don't want to wake them. Hell, if I do, Charlotte I going to kill me. Might as well..._ She opened the door, and slowly walked down the stoney steps to the field. The hair on her neck stood on edge, and she couldn't help but feel a strange presence behind her...but it was too late.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway to set things strait. If you don't like that the lines are kinda like a script, oh well, I find it easier for other people to read because I've gotten complaints about it all being scrunched up together. Another thing, I am not a grammer/spelling genius ok. Sometimes I type fast and don't notice the mistakes, sometimes I do, other times I have no idea how to spell it and I just wing it.

Anyways to thank the people who reviewed...I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone woke to a bloodcurdling scream in the night. The fog had disappeared within seconds, and the victim lay motionless on the forest floor. She was still alive, barely breathing. Two marks were on her neck, blood slowly dripping down. A single dry tear rested on her cheek. Everyone ran outside to see what was going on, and the dean, Dracula, stood near Charlotte. She meerily smiled, and twirled her hair, and all Amaya could think was _idiot_. Dracula just looked away, pretending to be worried about the poor girl.

The fog had slowly reappeared, strange enough, and everyone couldn't help but have a feeling of dread, like something was out of place, or something was there. It was now freezing outside and the hair on the back of everyone's neck stood on edge. This was not normal for summer, nor for the night. Mina couldn't help but feel this presence this, _thing_. Dracula looked at her, scowling deep inside. She had called him a _thing_. Never in his life had he been called that, but he had other things on his mind.

-

-

-

Marissa was in the hospital now. Her vital signs were back to normal, she was eating, sleeping. She felt horrible none the least, and couldn't remember a thing, not a single tiny detail. Everything had been on tight nit security at the camp, and some teens went home. Of course Amaya, Mina, and Victoria were still there, along with 100 other kids that were still there too. It went back to normal two weeks after, everything was free, literally. Mina and Victoria were still fast asleep at 11, while Amaya got dressed for an early ride. As much as she loved sleeping late, she just had the need for a nice little gallop across the grassy fields.

Black Knight whinnied as usual, tossing his magnificient head in the air, his mane slightly flowing. She needed a nice little getaway for a while. She rode him out into the field slowly at a trot, then going full speed as if a race was just starting. Many of the others were near the pool or somewhere else having fun. Amaya rode near the dean's little house, slowly going toward the lake since there was another trail there.

-

-

-

Money. Another problem to deal with. Dracula sat by his work office window, tapping his pencil very loudly on his desk. He was aggitated since so many had left. He knew he had so many others, but there is always a problem with the money. He spun around facing the window now, staring at the road/trail before him. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten that girl, maybe... _No_, he thought. He was in charge and things would go his way.

As he stared out the window still, he saw that girl again, riding that black horse. He watched every little detail go in motion, how every inch of the horse's muscles rippled like how a rain drop landed in water. The girl sat tall and proud, reminding him of himself back in the old days. He sighed heavily, then turned back around. He had much work to do, and a lot of it concerned money.

-

-

-

After her little stroll near the lake and going toward the forest, Amaya decided to head back. It was already late in the afternoon, and Mina and Victoria would be waiting for her. She walked back to there room, only to find them gone. Then she heard a small _swoosh _from behind her, and turned around only to find Charlotte. Amaya rolled her eyes.

Amaya: "What is it now?"

Charlotte: "Want to change your mind?"

Amaya: "Good-bye Charlotte."

Charlotte: "Sorry for asking."

With that she left. _Thank God I can't stand her. _Mina soon appeared with Victoria right behind her.

Mina: "Where have you been? You're missing out on the pool ya know?"

Victoria: "Com'on! Let's go have us some fun!"

Amaya: "Alright I'm coming."

SO they went to the pool chatted about daily things, jumped in screaming and laughing. They played with the pool beach ball, smacking it back and forth, and once it went into a blonde boy's head with a smack, which was hilarious. Soon after they got a bite to eat, a huge food fight emerged, soon the dean coming out screaming his head off, not pretty. It turned to be a very productive day. Soon all three friends were back in their room, still laughing about how the day went. Victoria fell asleep first, and both Mina and Amaya had this evil idea and pulled the oldest trick in the book; putting whipped cream in her hand, then tickling her nose, both trying so hard not to laugh.

Mina: "Today was great!"

Amaya: "I know, it can only get even better."

Mina" Yea, but I'm going to bed. Don't pull anything on me."

Amaya: "I won't. I'm just going to read a little book, and I'll get in my pj's later."

Mina: "Iighty, night."

Amaya: "Night."

Mina was fast asleep within 15 minutes. Amaya sat outside on the porch swing reading an Anne Rice novel, deep into the best part ever. But the fog came back after three whole weeks. She looked up from her book, but thought of it as nothing really.


	4. Chapter 4

Amaya had fallen asleep outside, in the dark, with fog. She woke up feeling dreadfully cold, and shivering. The fog had just risen, a clear mist. She stood up and stretched, and picked up her book. She had lost the page she was on, and angrily closed it, and put it on her desk inside. Mina and Victoria were still sound asleep, so Amaya decided to take a little strol in the woods. As she walked on the paht leading into the dark eerie forest, she grew bored, not of the scenery, it was just so quiet. The trees sawyed a little to the left, and one single leaf fell from it's branch, and slowly landed on Amaya's brown hair.

-

-

-

Dracula was alone in the woods, for now. He smiled to himself as he silently walked deeper into the black forest that reminded him of home; He missed it so. _Yes, home is where the heart is, it's what they always say. _But he had no heart, felt no love. He kept walking, deeper and deeper until he stopped. Now he was hungry...tonight was the night.

-

-

-

A young girl about 15 screamed as she awoke. She had a nightmare. Death, destruction...she couldn't remember the rest. Her face and body was covered in sweat, and she felt so disgusting. She went to her mirror and started to brush her long red hair. Yes it was Charlotte, annoying little CHarlotte. She thought herself as a goddess, somehow no one knows why, and she was vain, every fiber of her being was.

She decided to take a nice stroll in the forest, taking a different path than Amaya, both never seeing each other. Soon as she entered, Charlotte began to feel dizzy, weak...sleepy. But she felt hands around her, cold hands. She closed her green eyes, entering an abyss of darkness swirling around her, making her weak. She felt something in her neck, something sharp, something...dripping.

-

-

-

Amaya still strolled on, her bordem growing. Even if she found the forest beautiful, wonderful, there was no one to share it with, no one beside her. _Why not? Why not sing with the night? It's so lonely anyway, no one will hear me, no one can say I am horrible. _But she hesitated. There was always something in the back of her mind nagging. She had never had a single kind word from anyone really, no compassion for her depressed soul. Amaya had no confidence, maybe courage, but she could never believe in herself. As she stared toward the sky, the moon and stars, she just decided to wing it.

-

-

-

Dracula was draining her of everything. Her blood was so sweet, he couldn't stop. Maybe he should kill her, maybe he shouldn't everyone will leave. _Why not? _As he slowly made his decision, killing her of course, he heard something. A voice. A light voice, a caring one. He dropped Charlotte, well he picked her up again and willed her to return to bed. He followed the voice, this angel of music.

_Think of me,  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in awhile.  
Please promise me you'll try. _

When you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me!  
We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember stop and think of me!

Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been

Think of me  
Think of me waking silent and resigned.  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times.  
Think of the things we'll never do.  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you

_Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their season  
So do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me!_

There she was, this angel in black just like him. He recognized her, the girl, the one that rode that black horse. He smiled slightly, her voice was all he could ever need. Yet his dead heart kept calling to him..._sing. _Sing? He had no voice, he had no soul to add heart to it, to make the song live. But he was tempted, dreadfully tempted. he had suddenly noticed she had stopped, and ho did he want to sing his heart out, well not heart. He had no idea of what to sing, no inkling, until he read her mind. So...he decided to sing one of the songs she knew, hopefully she would sing with him or after him, just to hear that voice...

-

-

-

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses _

Amaya spun around but saw no one, but heard this voice. It was so flawless, so wonderfully magnificient. Her eyes searched the darkness, but saw nothing, not even a detail. She sighed and looked away, begginning to walk slowly. Then she heard it again, that voice...

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night _

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before

Once again she spun around, nothing. SHe gave up, whatever or whoever must be a trick. But before she could walk away, he started to sing again.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you  
Open up your mind,  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night _

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me

She closed her eyes, letting this voice take her on a dream of wonderment. Then, she felt a hand go around her waiste, and bring her closer to him, she knew it was someone. Amaya could feel his breathe on her skin, but it wasn't cold. Nothing was cold anymore.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night _

You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

Her eyes were still closed, and Dracula was so close to her. He was falling with her, falling into wonderous things, warmth, love...her. He didn't want to ever let go, and neither did she. So why not break into another song or two?

_Amaya_

_In sleep he sang to me,In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me,And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind._

_Dracula_

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind_

_Amaya_

_Those who have seen your face,  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear._

_Dracula_

_It's me they hear.  
_

_Both_

_You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind_

He still held her, closely, her eyes still closed. Dracula rested his head on her shoulder, slowly beginning to kiss it, a small smile appearing. She melted in so perfectly against him, both felt so warm.

_Dracula_

_You have come here in pursuit of  
your deepest urge, in pursuit of  
that wish, which till now  
has been silent, silent . . . _

I have brought you, that our passions  
may fuse and merge, in your mind  
you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defences completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts, you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make belive  
are at an end . . .

Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . .

What raging fireshall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

_Amaya_

_You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence . . . _

I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . .

Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .?

_Both_

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've past the point of no return _

Amaya's eyes snapped open, and as she turned around to face this myterious an, he vanished into thin air. _Was it just a dream? Another fantasy playing games in my mind? _She sighed heavily, thinking it was just her imagination. She walked back into her room, got dressed and fell asleep hearing a singing voice in her head, one so familiar...

_Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you _

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it...anyway the first song is Think of Me

Second is Music of the Night

Third is Phantom of the Opera

and last but not least Past the Point of no Return


	5. Chapter 5

Amaya had woen from a dream, a dream so wonderful, so full of passion, but it was only a dream. His voice was so calming and moving, it would always be there. As she awoke, men were outside, they were carrying something...a body bag? Her eyes were still droopy and tired, but she willed herself to stay awake. Mina and Victoria woke beside her on their own beds, rubbing their eyes and plopping back down into the pillow. Now that would be something she would do at this moment in time, but something wasn't right...nothing ever was anyway.

She rose from her bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Vic (that's her nickname) and Mina were both slowly getting up as she walked by and opened the door. It was one of those warm groggy icky days and everything seemed to be in some sort of mystical haze. The sun hurt her eyes as she walked on to the ambulence, and inside was Charlotte. She wasn't dead but she was much worse than her friend Marissa who went home three weeks ago. It seemed whatever it was, or whatever illness, was out and could be spreading. But it wasn't really fully known at any point on what it was.

The ambulence drove away, and Charlotte's last remaining friend at the camp was standing there, looking down at the ground. Amaya walked over to her to see if she was ok and to ask what the hell happened.

Amaya: "Are you ok?"

Angie: "Yeah, I'm fine, just shaken a tad."

Amaya: "What happened?"

Angie: "I don't know. All i do know is that when I woke up, she was there but didn't look like she was breathing. She was so pale and cold. When I went to check for her pulse it was so faint, her body was stiff. I didn't know what to do, so I asked for help."

Amaya: "Sounds really scary, but don't worry everything is going to be ok."

Angie: "Yeah I know. But the strange thing is...she had these marks on her neck. What could've caused that?"

Angie seemed to trail off at her last two words, then broke into silence. Amaya walked away back into her room where Vic and Mina were already dressed.

Vic: "Lemme guess...it happened again?"

Amaya: "Yupp."

Mina: "Who was it?"

Amaya: "Charlotte and she is much worse than Marissa. The poor thing was shocked to death finding her friend in that state."

Vic: "Wouldn't blame her."

Mina: "So watcha wanna do?"

Vic: "Have no idea, it's really hot outside though."

Amaya: "How about we just talk until it gets a little cooler."

Vic: "Sure...so I'll go first."

Mina: "Whatever..."

Vic: "What's your prob?"

Mina: "Nothing...just tired," she lied.

Vic: "Fine, Amaya can talk then..."

Amaya: "Alright guys stop it. So last night I went outside to read a book, but I fell asleep right at the best part. When I woke up, the fog was there but not as thick as I thought. So I went for a little stroll, and I started to sing..."

Vic: "You sang?"

Mina: "Why don't you do that anymore?"

Amaya: "Can I go on...or...?"

Mina & Vic: "Sorry..."

Amaya: "It's ok. Anyway as I was singing, this other voice seemed to ring through the forest. It was so beautiful. He was somewhere hiding among the dark green trees and amidst the fog. He held me in his arms and he was so warm. And as we went on...I turned around and he wasn't there anymore. Gone with the fog. i walked back to bed, hearing his voice singing in my head."

Mina: "You were dreaming."

Vic: "Yeah, stuff like that can't come true."

Amaya: "No it didn't. I was awake, and I feel as if I can still sense him."

Vic: "whatever, let's go outside to the pool, this is really boring."

Amaya just sighed as Vic got up and left the room. Mina stayed by her side.

Mina: " I know you weren't dreaming. It's just that...you know how she is. So judgemental."

Amaya: "Yeah, I know. I just wish i could feel it again."

-

-

-

-

Dracula awoke alive, well, feelinng like he could jump, sing..whatever the hell he wanted! His head was filled with happy thoughts and memories of last night that he couldn't stand to be without. He walked outside, breathing in the warm hot air, smiled, put his hands behind his back, and slowly walked enoying every bit of the scenery. But there was one problema : the ambulence right in the driveway. That's when he rememebered the girl he had almost killed, then to the other that he held in his arms. It made him smile even bigger, right infront of the people who were taking care of the girl.

When he realized that, he frowned so quickly you didn't even know he was smiling. he pretending to be concerned and walked on to the pool area, looking at all the girls in their bikinis, a true man would. Ther he could see Vic, who he didn;t know, thinking an early snack was in order for tonight. he then decided to just take a little dip in the water, or maybe just get in the bathing shorts and lay on the chair, which he did. He smiled as all the girls passed by looking at him, and he loved that of course. But he sensed something, something just so familiar to him.

As he removed his sunglasses, he saw a black haired girl walk by with her brunette friend right beside her. He studied both, but it was her, the brunette. He couldn't believe it, well he did since she was right there. He wanted to get up and say hi, but that was not an option right now. He would have to see her later on in the day, or night.


	6. Chapter 6

Amaya, Vic, and Mina jumped into the pool, well shoved each other in, laughing their asses off. It was sooo hot outside so what better way thean to go for a nice little swim. By the time it was around 2:14, they grew tired of swimming and decided to sit on the chairs and get a little tan. Well, Amaya could never get a tan but instead got really bad suburn, Mina could get it slightly, but Vic could sit outside all day in the sun which was totally amazing. Amaya always felt like she was pale like a ghost, or close enough to a vampire. She found herself always different.

She put her sunglasses on and put on a LOT of sunscreen. Music was playing a little loudly, droning out the sound of everyone's voice, which always seemed like whispered jiberish. So the three friends decided to just be silent until the music was turned off, or if they decided to leave the pool. Soon, the music just seemed to get louder and louder, making Amaya have this huge headache. Mina and Vic seemed to have the same problem but showed no emotion of pain. Just as she felt herself want to get up and scream, TURN THE BLOODY THING OFF, it slowly became softer. She took off her sunglasses, and there infront of her was a man. His ravenous hair was tied into a ponytail, he had blue eyes, and was wearing a black bathing suit which looked REALLY good on him. He smiled, and she smiled back.

Dracula: "Sorry for the music being so loud. I hadn't noticed until you sort of looked uncomfortable."

Amaya: "No it's ok, really."

Dracula: "My name is Vlad, or you can call me Dracula if you wish. Might I ask what your name is?"

Amaya: "It's Amaya. Pleasure to meet you."

She stood up to shake his hadn, which he did, but kissed it afterwards.

Dracula: "The pleasure is all mine."

She blushed slightly, both staring at each other, until she noticed both her friends staring at her...and him. She cleared her throat slightly then said,

Amaya: "Sorry. It was nice meeting you Dracula.''

He smiled, then started to walk away, but he turned around looking at her as she layed back down on the chair. _Did she just call me Dracula?? I like the way she says it... _He walked away, back to his office and getting changed again into his black shirt with three buttons undone to show his chest and really tight jeans, well not _that _tight, just tight enough to show is butt a little. He sat in his chair, taking his pen and doing papers.

-

-

-

-

Amaya, Vic, and Mina were dressed now. Mina in her pink tank and jean capris, Vic in her purple collar shirt with jean shorts, and Amaya in her red tank that tied behind her neck with a black skirt. They had just decided to take a little time off from the camp by adventuring the forest. Amaya told them where he so called "dream" ,as Vic put it, happened. The forest was less eerie and evily compeling than at night. Vic didn't really care, and Mina was just having fun and going awe at the sight of a cute little gray squirrel.

When they finally made it back to camp, there was a sign on the front door of the cafe that read : _Masquerade ball on Saturday night. Get a mask dress/outfit that you would like to wear. Curtisy of Vlad. _This excited them a lot, all three never have been to one.

Mina: "OMG!!!!!!!!!!"

Amaya: "I know I'm excited!!"

Vic: "What should we wear?"

Both Mina and Amaya looked at each other, then laughed histarically. SO they went inside ate and talked about what they would wear. They went to their rooms and went to bed, sleeping soundly, well except one.

Amaya sat up in her bed and went over to the glass window slide door and grabbed a chair. She stared out into the fog that started to rise and become thicker. She sighed heavily. SHe was frustrated and couldn't go to sleep. Actually that was the reason why she was frustrated. Amaya continued to stare, but then remembered her encoutner with that man. Deep inside the thought of him mad eher smile, but she knew it was probably just a dream, well she was lead to believe that. Soon she softly sang :

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . ._

She sighed heavily once more, staring into the fog. Amaya soon felt a little sleepy and decided it was the best time to fall asleep right now. As she did, 15 minutes later Vic woke up, and walked outside.

-

-

-

Dracula waited in the forest as usual. He stared up at the moon, waiting for his prey to come to him. He had chosen her wisely and this tiem, he thought, she won't live to see another day. As she came closer, the fog started to become even more thicker. Vic couldn't see where she was going, but she felt something take a hold of her arm. It was a hard, strong grip. Then she felt a man's body press up against her back. She couldn't recognize his voice.

Dracula: "Still think this is all just a dream?"_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Vic froze, her body was numb of the cold and fright. Her heart was beating with adreniline, she wanted to run away, but she couldn't. Her breathing grew faster and she started to feel light headed. He still held her in his arms, his grip becoming tighter. She struggled, screaming, "Let me go!!!!" He laughed, his voice echoed into the dark eerie forest. She felt so afraid, so alone. This man was pure evil, and she needed to get away, she wanted to. Vic kicked, screamed, and tried to bite him, just to get away, far away.

Dracula: "Fiesty now aren't we?"

Vic: "Let me go!!"

Dracula: "I'm afraid not my dear."

Vic: "That's what you think, you bastard!"

She somehow riggled free of his iron grip and ran like hell. She could sense him behind her, very close. She tried to save her energy for when she really needed it, like if he was sooo close to her. Her stomach began to cramp, her heart was racing and pounding so hard it hurt. One of her legs began to give out, but she ran on. Branches slapped her in the face, giving her small scars, and her knee...it couldn't take the pressure. She finally stopped to catch her breath, which seemed like gulping in large amounts of air.

Vic was near the lake. She walked toward the shore, looking at the water. But you couldn't see it. Fog had covered it, a slight mist rolling on the small waves. She didn't like this, she knew she had to get away. But maybe he was gone, maybe he had gotten tired. But then she heard a twig snap in half, and before she could even react he was behond her again, right out of thin air.

Dracula: "THought you could get away, didn't you?"

Vic: "Let go of me..." she trailed off with a few tears streaming down her face.

He took his thumb and gently wipped the tear away. As much as he liked pain, he could never stand a woman's anguish. He held her in his arms, and slowly without her noticing, bit deep into her neck. She gasped and tried to scream, but nothing but a little cry came out. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she struggled. Then Vic felt herself...die. She knew it, she fought it, but it was no use. There was no use in fighting. There was no hope for her.

-

-

-

Amaya woke up with a warm smile across her face as she streched her arms, then plop back down into the bed. She hadn't sleep so well in a while. She was finding herself everyday, finding this place even better than before. She was actually enjoying herself. When she opened her eyes again...she found that Vic was gone. Amaya shot up from her covers. Something wasn't right. She got up and woke Mina.

Mina: "Just 5 more minutes..."

Amaya: "Get up! Get up! Vic isn't here."

Mina: "Maybe she is already outside."

Amaya: "It's 9 o'clock A.M. You know how she is."

Mina: "You got a point, let's go find her."

Both got dressed and ran out of the room. Hardly anyone was up at this hour, so it seemed very diserted. Amaya and Mina briskly walked to the pool area, nothing.

Mina: "What's a faster way? This would be one place she would be at."

Amaya: "Com'on. Let's take the horses. SHe might be near the forest or lake...wherever."

Both ran to the stables, grabbed the gear and horses, and rode off. Black Knight seemed to know what was going on, porbably as much as the other horses. Amaya couldn't help but feel something dreadful, something horrible. She motioned her horse to a fast gallop. Mina was screaming, "Wait up!" Both were racing to find her, both seeming to have a bad feeling. They went to the forest first and went up the largre hills and trails. Nothing.

Mina: "Ok, ok. This isn't right. Where else?"

Amaya: "Let's try the lake."

When they did come up to the lake, it seemed eerily quiet. Nothing stirred as they appraoched. There were no birds chirpping, no cute little squirrels scattering about. There was nothing but the two of them. But as they came closer to the peer where some boats were docked...there lay Vic, sprawled out on the dirt and wood. Her hair was matted with blood, and her neck was covered in blood too. Amaya practicly leapt from her horse, and ran to her dead friend's side. She checked for a pulse, and knew it...it was too late. She wanted to scream 'Why!?!' but she didn't. Mina came beside her too, sniffling.

Mina: "is she...is she..D-dead?"

All Amaya could do was nod her head. Both started to cry for their fallen friend, both in dispair, but Amaya...oh was she pissed off. Why was it her friend? Why wasn't herself and not her friend? Why was this happening. Mina went to go get help, while Amaya stayed by her side. WAiting...waiting.

-

-

-

Well, the next day was no fun for the camp at all. There was nothing but the stench of death. Amaya and Mina were quite for 3 hours, while everyone else by then was back to their happy normal selves. Amaya went outside at 9 P.m. Mina was aslep already, so she decided to go for a walk, not caring for her own life. If her friend could die, so could she. She walked that path toward the forest, but someone stopped her.

Dracula: "Well hello. Shouldn't you be inside?"

Amaya: "Could care less really."

Dracula: "So you're not afraid?" He was waiting for a yes.

Amaya: "No...I'm not afriad. If it can happen to her, it can happen to anyone, anytime, randomly."

He seemed to be taken aback, but tried to make things, less sad, less tense. He went up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it.

Dracula: "Why don't you go rest, hmm? Things will be better sooner or later my dear."

She nodded and went inside. And that's when Dracula felt something for the first time in his life. Guilt. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Dracula went into his office. As he closed the door, it just all seemed to be a very bad nightmare. He sat in his spiny chair, and but his head into his hands, closing his eyes and deeply thinking. Well actually he was mentally slapping himself very hard and a little voice seemed to come out of nowhere in his head. _You idiot! How could you and to a girl?? What's wrong with you? Didn't you know that they were friends or did you just go way over your arrogant head? This is how you show your affection?!? _That little voice wouldn't go anywhere, it wouldn't leave him alone. It was like he actually had a conscience now but meaner. He felt guilty, bad, angry, stupid. He felt like he was a..a..._monster. _He hated that word, he hated to be called that. It was the most popular word that the villagers called him back home. _Monster, devil. _He didn't mind the second one much, but the first made him angry...made him feel so incomplete...like he was an it, a nothing.

It was raining outside, he noted as he turned around. He watched the rain drops come down hard and ice cold. Just like he was..._just like I am. _Dracula looked away, slowly coming to realize how weak he was right now, how pathetic. He snapped out of his conscience state, saying what he did ws natural, what all the devil's creations should do, would do. But that little voice wouldn't shut up. _How can you think like that? You are pathetic! You like her! You like her! She wouldn't want to be with you! A murderer...a...monster..._ He screamed in his head. He was not a monster, he wasn't pathetic. Dracula turned around as a bolt of lightning aluminated the cold, gray/black sky.

He was losing a battle of his mind. A matter of his head. But what he didn't know, was the battle inside himself. The matter of the heart.

-

-

-

-

Amaya was inside her room, watching the rain slowly drift to the ground, then faster and colder. There was lightning, thunder. She didn't mind it all. After all...what is worth than death? Vic was gone, dead. Amaya was furious that she hadn't been there to save her, to die to save her friend if need be. Mina was lying on her bed, staring up into the ceiling, counting the little grooves on it and watching the twirling fan.

Mina: "You know the ball is in three days?" she said randomly.

AMaya: "Yea, I know..but..."

Mina: "I know you don't want to go after what happened, but she is in a better place, hopefully."

Amaya: "That's not bothering me. It's who and why."

Mina: "Me too. But anyway, we should go do something, you know, to distract us from all this death."

Amaya: "Alright, but what?"

Mina smiled and ran out of the room like a whirlwind. AMaya tried to catch up with her, but couldn't seem to get close enough, until Mina disappeared.

"BOO!!!!" Amaya slightly screamed, landing on her butt on the floor. Mina was laughing histarically. Amaya smiled, then started to laugh, until both friends were laughing with tears streaming down their faces.

-

-

-

-

Dracula heard something. Laughter? No, not at this moment in time, not after the crime he had committed. He got up from his chair and briskly walked until he found both Amaya and Mina laughing histarically at some random thing. He couldn't help but smile a little. Then he looked at her, Amaya. Soon he felt that little voice again. _See...look how happy she is, well for now. Don't you want her to be like that? Don't you yourself desire to laugh again? You like her...you know it, why don't you show it, huh? _He pushed the little voice out of his head, and went over to the two girls who were laughing. As he came closer, the girls seemed to slowly become silent.

Dracula: "What's so funny?"

Mina: "Nothing really."

Dracula: "Then why did you stop?"

Amaya: "Just felt like it."

Dracula: "Can I talk to you for a moment Amaya?"

Amaya: "Yeah sure."

Mina left the hallway and went back to their rom to return to the staring of the fan and ceiling.

Dracula: "Are you sure you're ok after..."

Amaya: "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

Dracula: "Just making sure. Anyway, I was just wondering if you would like to...um...go to the ball with me?"

Her eyes seemed to lit up like a little girl's, then slowly became their sapphire color again. She blushed, and a small smile crept up on her lips.

Amaya: "well, I don't really know. I would love to, but you should go with someone more your speed."

Dracula: "You are."

Amaya: "But don't you want to be with someone prettier than I?"

Dracla: "you are darling."

Amaya: "Well..wait what did you say?"

Dracula: "Nothing, nothing. I beg of you please accompany me?"

Amaya: "I guess so. There's no harm in it. Yes, I would love to go with you Dracula."

-

-

-

-

Mina was happy and gleeful. Her friend was going to have a date. But she couldn't help but be a tiny bit jealous, but she was mostly happy for her friend.

Mina: "Someone's got a date..."

Amaya: "We're friends, aquitences. That's all."

Mina: "That's not what I heard..."

Amaya: "Ok, ok."

Mina: "I'll help you with finding an outfit."

Amaya: "Thanks and I'll help you."

-

-

-

-

Dracula couldn't help but put a tiny spring in his step. Make that a happy litle skip. He smiled all the way to his office and sat in his chair. He spun around to face the window and watched the rain fall, happily. And yet again that little voice came. _Now was that so hard?_ _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

so Dracula's lil voice's name is Bob, ok...lol... So Dracula's thoughts are going to be bolded and Bob is going to be italicized. And I decided to skip to the Masquerade Ball...so enjoy and thanks for all the reviews

* * *

Finally the day of the ball was at hand. After days of planning and buying decorations, Dracula felt very accomplished. He sat in his chair, smiling and humming some random song. That little voice hadn't come to him in days, but he had to admit, most of he time the voice was right about a lot of things. Dracula had his outfit all ready and set; a red outfit with black boots and a black mask. As he sat, he spun around looking out the window again. And there she was, riding on that black horse with her friend right next to her. His smile got even bigger; tonight she was his, his angel of music. _Whoaa!!! No, no. DOn't even think about it Dracula. _Dracula snarled slightly, but then calmly put the voice away. **Shut up Bob!** _No. Do you have any idea how you could hurt her? _**Um...No. Frankly I won't be. **_God, do you have the biggest ego I've ever heard of. _**SHut up! **_Fine...Don't listen to me. _**Finally...** Dracula just went back to the usual business, but that voice wouldn't go away. Dracula pushed it and pushed that voice away from his mind until it was only a small whisper slowly leaving, hopefully never to return.

-

-

-

-

AMaya and Mina were up to their usual before tonight. They had tried to put the thought of Vic away, but both remebereed how much she wanted to go, how she mentioned to saw, "What will we wear? What will I wear?" It was always funny in an unusual way. They tried to make things more pleasant, more laughable. More of a good time.

Both were riding the horses into the forest trail past Dracula's office. It seemed to get a little colder for July, maybe even a wintery feeling, but everyone seemed to shake the feeling off. As they neared the lake, neither Amaya or Mina looked at the spot where she died, both didn't even bother to look at the beautiful lake.

When they returned to their room after putting the horses away, both started to get ready for the ball. AMaya had to wait for Mina to get out of the shower so she could take one. Amaya sat near the window, humming a tune while reading her book after finally finding the page she was on. Finally Mina was out, so Amaya took her shower quickly. When Amaya came out, Mina was already dressed in her light pink dress that went a little above her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail with one wavy strand of hair in her face. Amaya dressed into her deep red dress that also went above her knees with her hair down and wavy. It was time.

-

-

-

-

The hall that was also on the property of the camp was decorated in a sort of Victorian-Parisian time frame. The beautiful gold leaves that went down the spiral staircase to the dance room with the various paintings. A blood red carpet went down the stairs to the dance room as well, and suddenly stopped at the doorway. There wee gold, red, black tapastries and the air was filled with sweet smelling perfumes. There were elegant glasses filled with drinkable liguid of your choosing, and the music was just the normal typical music of this century.

Amaya and Mina were laughing and giggling with other girls and a few guys in a group near the left corner of the room. Suddnely the room seemed to grow quiet as Dracula came down the stairs in his red outfit and tight riding pants and black boots. He smiled as he came closer to the group Amaya was in.

Dracula: "Care for a dance?"

Amaya gently took his hand and soon the whole room was dancing to an unfamiliar song. It was more of a waltz. The room was filled with life and joy. Nothing could ruin the moment. Dracula bowe to his partner and she smiled. He was off to dance with someone else, she didn't really care. Amaya just went near the door that was opened to the outside with a glass of champiagne with a single cherry in it. The night was more peaceful than it ever was. Her parents were gone for half the summr already, and yet there was no word, no letter, no phone call. But it didn't bother her much.

-

-

-

-

Mina and Dracula were dancing to regular music, smiling and laughing with a bunch of other teens. And then that little voice..._You idiot!!! I thought you wee going to dance with her? You asked her out didn't you? Oh, wait...nevermind...this is what a cheater does...a loser...a monster. _**How many times must i tell you to go away and to shut up? **_A lot... _**And why does this matter? **_You don't like her... _**What?!? **_You don't like her you little giggalo! Errr...I just wanna smash that little pretty head of yours!! _Dracula ignored that voice, well tried but was failing miserably. He tried to get away, he tried. But there was no escaping the voice in his head.

-

-

-

-

Amaya was outside walking into the forest. She hadn't been able to since Vic died. She wanted to just get away from the party, get away from it all. She wanted to forget the memories, she wantd to go home. Something was telling her to sing, her to be free...leave all of this behind.

_Say you'll share with me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me from my solitude . . .  
Say you want me with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go let me go too,  
That's all I ask of you... _

-

-

-

-

Dracula spun around, he heard something. It was so familiar to him, so enchanting, so enticing. He had to find that voice, that voice that sang. _It's her...you r angel of music. Oh, wait...she's not yours since ya just left her there standing!!! _Dracula knew the voice was right, it ws her. He ran outside, looking for her, but little did he know that someone was following him.

-

-

-

-

Amaya heard footsteps behind her, and started to slowly retreat. What if it was the person who killed Vic and hurt the others? She turned around and walked right into Dracula's chest.

Amaya: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Dracula: "That's ok. I just heard something that's all."

Both seemed to get silent, but Dracula couldn't help but stare at her neck. He snapped himself out of it, that little voice started to pop back into his head.

Amaya: "What's the matter?"

Dracula: "Nothing...it's just that I keep hearing the..

Both: "Angel of music inside of my head..."

Dracula and Amaya both looked at each other, and looked away, well she did while blushing.

Amaya: "I'm sorry, I just got that stuck in my head."

Dracula: "No, no. It's ok, really."

AMaya: "Well I'm gonna go, night."

She started to walk away, when she heard singing, someone she had heard before. When she turned around, it was Dracula. He had sang withher before, he ws the one holding her. He was there.

_Dracula :_

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end . . . _

_Amaya: _

_  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .? _

_BOTH  
Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . .  
We've past the point of no return _

Stary-eyed, Dracula held her in his arms, holding her close, loving her, needing her. Amaya melted as soon as she came into contact with him. Both had found what they were looking for, both had found the angel of music.


	10. Chapter 10

Dracula held Amaya in his arms, and he never wanted to let go. Something just seemed so right about this, so right about everything. Her scent was intoxicating; a warm scent of roses and strawberries filled his senses to their peak, to become defenseless. Both seemed to melt into each other, their bodies in perfect shape within each other. Dracula twirled her hair around his finger, and then putting his face into her hair, breathing in deeply. Amaya rested her head on his shoulder with her hand on his chest, closing her eyes with each deep breathe he made.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowly putting her hand on his face.

Amaya: "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

Dracula: "Good night my angel of music."

With that she left. He watched her slowly disappear into the forest, back to her room to rest for tomorow. Dracula was actually pretty happy, he actually was looking forward for a happy, bright sunny day. He changed into his bat form, thinking it a faster way than walking, and went deeper into the forest. Once he landed on the right spot, something snapped. He looked on the ground, and there was no twigs or branches. Someone had seen him, and he was going to find out who.

-

-

-

-

Mina was running, trying not to make a sound but all it did was make her slower. She tried to control how fast she was breathing, but it didn't seem to work. So almost tripped over a meduim sized rock, but regained her footing. What she had seen scared the crap out of her, and deep inside she was screaming _idiot. _Hopefully he wouldn't find her, hopefully he didn't hear anything. She kept running until she grew tired and needed to rest a little. Once she stopped, everything went quiet. Nothing. No anything. This frightened her...a lot. She gulped, her eyes darting around frantically to see if anything was there, if he was there.

Then she felt something wrap around her waiste. The force quickly spun her around. And there she was, face to face with him. He was angry, his eyes an electric blue. Mina wanted to scream, but she couldn't, he wouldn't let her.

Dracula: "I'm afraid you're not going anywhere my dear. Not after what you have witnessed. But I won't kill you, no. Amaya would be devistated. Instead I will turn you into the creature of the night. You will be damned to walk the earth as I have. And you shall never be free."

She watched in horror, in complete helplessness, as his teeth grew into sharp canines. All Mina could feel was the painful piercing of her skin, how painful it was to feel everything being drained of her. She felt everything start to disappear, her memory, her life, her freedom. She didn't want to become the undead, not now. That's when he stopped, and she felt anew.

-

-

-

-

Amaya woke up, smiling and cheerful just as before. Last night was so wonderful, so fresh in her mind. Mina was next to her on her bed, sleeping soundly. Amaya tried to wake her friend up, but she wouldn't. She tried everything from tickling, jokes, loud noises, anything. Her friend wouldn't wake up. Then Amaya noticed how pale she was. _No, no. Not again, please let her be ok. _She quickly got dressed and ran to Dracula's office where he was working on some papers. WHen she came in, he knew something was wrong. That's when he remembered last night. Dracula calmed her, held her and went back to her room with her. Mina was alright, in his eyes. Just turning. But in Amaya's she thought her friend lay dying and in pain. Dracula just told her, Mina was sick. She would be better in the morning. Hopefully. __


	11. Chapter 11

Dracula tapped his cold fingers on his desk, his mind concentrating on awakening Mina. She was in hell right about now, literally. He could hear her mind scream out in pain. He smiled to himself. Even though she was Amaya's best friend in the whole wide world, he had turned her, made her what he was, but she was nothing to him. Almost every human on earth, except for Amaya, were pathetic souls who were lower than dirt itself.

He willed Mina to awaken, and there she was, infront of him. Her eyes were light, but there was no life in that body, She was more of a zombie. Not even the sun, or any other light source, could make Mina's eyes sparkle as they once could. Dracula nodded to her, giving her a message that was more of a command. She was to watch over the camp, instead of him going out.

Dracula could only go out in the sun for a few days, and today and tomorrow was time to stay out of the light.

"Go. But do not feed just yet, wait until tonight."

Mina bowed and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving Dracula with his thoughts. _I told you. You always take things way too far, especially now! She's Amaya's friend, and look at what you have done to her! _**You always have to ruin everything don't you? What was going to do? let her see me and tell the whole world of what I am? **_Well...no. But still you could have thought of some little lie. I know you're good at that. Especially after what you did to her other friend... _**Just shut up ok. I don't need this. And is that some sort of insult? **_Yes and no. _**That helps a lot. **_I know, doesn't it? Amaya will find out sooner or later my friend. You can't keep her safe forever, you can't keep me quiet forever. _**I can try.**

With that the little voice, Bob, went away snickering. Dracula scowled at himself. He knew what he had done was wrong, twice, and he knew sooner or later that she would find out, that the voice would be right...like always.

-

-

-

-

The whole day Mina had been acting strangely, Amaya didn't like it at all. First off, she hardly said anything and only stared, second, she seemed oddly pale. The sun was setting, a blood red color filled the sky, memories passing through Amaya's mind made her feel depressed. Mina remianed silent, but in that zombie mind of hers, she was thinking. Mina didn't understand why master had chosen _her, _someone who he had hand chosen. she thought heself a mistake after what she had done to herself by following. By being jealous. She had enjoyed dancing with him, but he went after her, HER!Then the memories of the night before filled her body with painful tremors. She started to shake, and Amaya tried to help her friend.

"Mina, what's the matter?"

Mina's eyes flung open, they were white, pure white, then returned to their natural color and for the first time all day she spoke, " Nothing is wrong with me!"

Amaya froze at the site of fangs protruding from her friends mouth. This is what hurt so many people, this is what killed Vic?

"Yes...I am. But I'm not the only one, little princess. The master shall not have you!"


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Mina's eyes turned red and she laughed. Something wasn't right and Amaya was frightened. This couldn't be happening, no, this had killed one of her best friends, this had hurt so many people, this had taken Mina away. _WHy is this happening, why? _Amaya's eyes teared. This was her friend, there had to be a way to help her, and why did Mina call her princess, but that didn't matter, her friend Mina did.

"What's going on, who's the master?" Mina just smiled, her fangs growing longer.

"I'm going to suck you dry, Amaya, the master isn't going to have you." Amaya just backed away...then ran like a mad woman. She ran to the forest, deeper and deeper, Mina was somewhere above her, cackling and laughing insanly. Amaya tripped over a stick, a very big one, slamming down into the dirt face first getting a bloody scar on her cheek. She tried to get up, but Mina was there infront of her, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I'm going to watch the life drain out of your beautiful eyes, my friend," Mina said smugly. Amaya grabbed Mina's wrists trying to get away, but she was too strong. Mina's fangs came out again, and she started to lean down toward Amaya's neck. But Mina felt something in her chest, something go through it. She looked down to see a silver steak pierce her heart, and she screamed. Mina felt herself bubble inside, a burning sensastion ran through her veins. Mina screamed even louder as she quickly became nothing but dust in the wind.

Amaya fell to the ground, unconcious. Dracula picked her up in his arms back to his room, hoping that she would be ok.

-

-

-

-

Her vision was blurry, her throat burned, and the scar on her cheek hurt slightly. Amaya woke on a soft silk bed, and she rose up slightly, then fell back down on the bed, not wanting to get up because of the pain in her knees. She heard the door open, and she saw Dracula walking over to her. He sat dow on the bed, then layed next to her and held her.

"What...what happened? What happened to Mina?"

"She's dead my love, but you are safe with me." This was all his fault. Bob, his little voice, was right again as always, but Amaya was ok. Amaya opened her eyes once more, seeing the mirror near the bed, seeing only her in the mirror. She closed her eyes, but then realized something. Dracula wasn't in the mirror, he had no...reflection.

Amaya shot up on the bed, and backed away from Dracula. He was confused but then looked at the stupid mirror he forgot to get rid of.

"What are you?"

"I am undead, a vampire," he whispered softly.

"You..you killed Vic! You...you made Mina into what she was!" Amaya screamed as Dracula approached her, and tried to calm her down. She hit his chest as she cried, "No, no!"

her friends were gone because of him! She hated him, but she loved him, but there was more hate now.

"Why did you do this to me?"

"My love..." "No! Don't call me that you monster!"

"Monster! Yes, I know I am, but that word coming from you... I hate that word so much!" he hissed at her. hatred, anger, and betrayal filled the room. Amaya struggled to get away, but Dracula held her close, he seemed to emotionless.

"Leave me alone, get away from me!"

"I will never my love. You have past the point of no return, there is no going back with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Amaya sobbed and cried as he held her in his arms. He felt guilty, evil, a..._monster. _He hated that word, and she had called him that. Maybe he wasn't supposed to be happy, or in love, or...be anything. She buried her face into his shoulder as warm tears streamed down her face. _What did I tell you? _**Oh no...not now. Of all times... **

_Actually I should've stopped you long before...BUT NO!! You had to go and just...not listen._ _You have issues with listening. _**Just stop ok? I'm trying to at least do something right. **_Oh and what would that be? You just made her cry you bastard! There is nothing right you are doing here. You just ruined her life, killed her friends, well one of them, and then you go and yell at the poor thing! Issues... _

**I don't have issues! Sure I made a few really bad mistakes... **_A few? _** All right...a lot! But I do love her and...God I really do suck at listening. **_Finally! The man realizes his mistakes and his issue with listening, now we're getting somewhere! _**Ok, I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, and I'm going to try and make her feel better. **

"Shhh, my love, it's ok. I'm really sorry for what I have done. I love you..." Amaya remianed silent, she didn't want to listen. She just wanted everything to go back to normal, but that could never happen. She pushed herself away from him, and walked over to the mirror, fingering it's details. She didn't want to look at him, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Amaya...Please." She turned around to see him standing next to her, holding his hand out. Amaya just stared at it, then to him, puzzled. "Walk with me...or at least horseback riding..." She took his hand anyway and walked outside with him. It was dark but warm, and the fireflies were dancing in the warm breeze as they took the path toward the woods.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" "Yea, especially the fireflies," she said plainly, with no emotion or happiness in her eyes.

"Amaya please, I beg of you, forgive me. Be with me, forget all of this." She looked at him then to the ground, she didn't know what to do. He lifted her chin up and kissed her gently. He couldn't get enough of her, so he brought her closer, her hands on his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, as he deepend the kiss. Then he stopped kissing her, and looked deep into her eyes whispering, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."


	14. Chapter 14

"What?" she whispered. "You...you really mean it?" "Of course I do my love. Forget everything, forget all pain. I'll never leave you."

Amaya flew into his arms, resting her head on his chest while she cried. It had been a long time since anyone had told her they would never leave. Sure her parents were always there, but they left her year after year alone at home during the summer, they never said anything to her unless it was important, and they never hugged her, well maybe a few times. She actually felt special for once, like she mattered. And for another thing if he did ever leave her, she would beat the crap out of him.

Dracula smiled as he read her thoughts. "Don't worry I won't leave you ever." That's all she needed to hear from him. She looked up at him and said, "I love you. I'll walk with you forever, but just don't..."

"Don't worry...I never will."

_Finally a really good happy ending._

* * *

I just want to thank everybody who reviewed and you guys are the greatest!!!! I know it was short and all but hey, it was good.


End file.
